Staying Alive! Ah, ah, ah, ah!
by Hapsburg.Princess
Summary: Just driving down an American road in December, two cousins find themselves transported to the world of Sherlock by a little girl. These two women manage to get in with the dianamic-duo, solving crimes and other life mysteries. Oh, yeah and for some stupid reason these two girls have powers... Rated T for indescribable paranoia. Mycroft/OC, John/OC, Sherlock/Molly


**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT AND OTHER CHARACTERS! Yeah, it's a cruel world…**

**Chapter 1: How did you know my name?**

**Warning: Cursing, Awkwardness, and Hyper Cousins…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Okay enough with the Monsters, Five-Hour Energies, and Pixie-Sticks." Lillay said while trying to get the energy-enhancers away from her cousin, Ellee. Trying, but failing. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give you twenty bucks in a gas station."

"Ya think? *giggle* Maybe you should've *giggle* um, I dunno, just left me to fill *giggle* the car!" Ellee giggled while sitting upside down in the back seat of Lillay's red mustang. "Can you *giggle* go faster?! I mean, "She sits up with a serious face, "this is a freaking awesome car! Go faster! *giggle*"

"…Um, I think, no. I don't wanna get pulled over. Unlike you, I need to drive. I have this little thing that is called a job." Lillay sarcastically retorted.

"Really?! What in the world of Poké-man does that mean?!" She faked excitement.

Lillay sighed. "First of all, it's **Pokémon**. Secondly, stop with the fake excitement; you're unemployed, not idiotic. Thirdly, PUT YOUR FREAKING SEAT BELT ON BEFORE I CALL GRAMMY!" Lillay, finished with her lost temper, looked back to the road. Just as she calmed down, a tractor-trailer pulled out in front of her car. "YOU FREAKING RETARDED, MORON! STAY OUT OF MY FREAKING WAY! DOUCHE-BAG!" She took a breath. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt your feelings, Mister-Tractor-Trailer-Guy? I DON'T CAAAARRREEE! I HOPE YOU GET A PAPER-CUT IN BETWEEN YOUR TOES AND THEN STEP ON A LEMON-SLICE, BAREFOOTED!"

"Clap, clap, clap." Ellee accented on the 'p'.

"What?" the red-headed driver sneered through the rear-view mirror, which was oddly already positioned on her blonde cousin.

"That, my friend, was marvelous. You know what? You should be a shrink. I bet you could help a lot of people with road rage. Also you don't have your seat belt on, either." A marvelously now calm Ellee sat cross legged in the back. Too bad she was upside-down

"Shut up! I'm driving your sorry butt back home because you assaulted one of my officers. I don't want to have to put you in the bin, but I will if you don't calm down." Lillay completely turned around to scold her older cousin.

"WATCH OUT!" Ellee shouted for her cousin to turn around. Lillay, confused, turned her head to see a fuel tanker swerving into the lane that her car was in. In a split second, Lillay grabbed the wheel and sharply turned to the right. She aimed for a random snow drift that could cushion them. And for a millisecond, they were safe, until the previous tractor-trailer ran into the side of her car. Ellee screamed for Lillay. The car tumbled and slid a good twenty feet before finally stopping in a frosted field. Lillay's arm and neck started to pain her. She gasped all too well knowing that the crash didn't hurt her arm or her neck. The pain came from her previous injury, one that she was used to feeling only in highly stressed cases.

Coming to her senses, she noticed that she wasn't in the car anymore. She looked around slowly, trying to find her cousin. When she finally saw her, her heart dropped. Ellee lay underneath her mustang, jolting and spazing out. She, far too quickly, got up, only to fall back down to the cold ground.

"Ellee?" she whispered. To her prevail, she found it quite easier to crawl using her good left arm to pull her toward her still shaking cousin. She crawled all the way to Ellee.

"Ellee? Why are you-why are you sh-shaking?" Lillay managed to spit out through all her pain and fear. She reached for her cousin, about to touch her forehead, when her cousin shouted out.

"No! Don'tttt ttouchch mm-me!"

"What?" Lillay confusedly asked then suddenly widen her eyes. "Oh my god! You're being electrocuted! Let me go get help! I'll be right back. Just-just hang on okay?" She amazingly forgot all about her pain and ran toward the fuel tanker to see if the driver had a cell. She ran with the adrenaline; carrying her to the other vehicle. The sensation felt so unreal to Lillay. It almost felt like she wasn't really running. Behind her, was Ellee, now laying still. Ellee saw the light at least that is what she thought it was…

Lillay made her way to the cab of the tanker. She scrambled up to see no one. The door was shut and the seat belt was hooked to the buckle. Looking around, a cell caught her eye. Having no time to waste, she grasped the handle to the door and pulled.

"Locked," she growled with a very exasperated voice. The scent of gasoline and oil filled the air around her. She panicked and started punching the window with her left arm. Loosing power with each punch, the window seemed to laugh at her, daring her to hit harder. Her signature crazed grin made its appearance. She reached down for a rock, picked it up and smashed it to the window. Finally, the window shattered into the compartment. The crazed grin showed once more except with more triumph. She crawled into the tanker, getting cut by shattered glass. Once inside she grabbed the phone. In her little victory, she looked over to where Ellee laid. She blinked in confusion. The truck then started hissing loudly.

…

…

…

"Oh sh-"

**BAM!**

The tanker exploded, sending Lillay flying out of the smoke. She landed several yards away with a terrible thud. At first, she felt nothing; then she felt really hot. She opened her eyes and let a silencing scream. Flames engulfed her body leaving her to roll around screaming for help. Through all the screaming and rolling around, her eyes connected with Ellee's clouded orbs. At that moment, the screams of torment stop. The field went quiet. And all was peaceful.

Now I am going to break the fourth wall here, 'kay? You would probably think that in real life, my characters would be dead, but this is not the case. This is, obviously, a Fanfiction and this story would be tarnished if it had no relation to the television show, Sherlock. So this is when Magic comes to play with its friend, Reality. Just as Lillay's soul was about to leave the field with her cousin's soul, a blue light and a green light appeared in front of them. Both looking like doors; nothing different between them except the color. And in between them sat a little girl with purple eyes and bright blonde hair. Her smile comforted both women; it was innocent in every way possible. And in the most angelic voice, she said,

"Do you want to live or go see my daddy?"

Both women blinked. Who was this 'daddy?' Their heads turned to meet each other's gazes. In a moment, they both decided.

"We want to-"

"Okay." She interrupted her smile still innocent. "Then go through the green door. It will lead you to another life. You will be you, but you will be no one. Don't go to your pasts; go to your future. Oh and say hello to Mrs. Hudson for me, 'kay?" they nodded. "Now have fun. Your address is 221 C Baker Street and there will be money and clothes for you there." And with that, she and the blue door vanished.

Without a doubt in their heads, they walked into the green door.

* * *

The girls fell into an alley way. The little area smelled of moldy urine and rotten garbage. The smell devoured the two girls, leaving them to cough and gag. Ellee widened her eyes when she realized that she and her cousin should have been dead. She quickly tackled Lillay and started bawling.

"Oh my god! I love you so much! Don't ever drive me anywhere ever again, you hear?!" her sobs were muffled by Lillay's scarf that she wore at all times. Lillay, still shocked from the sudden contact, gasped loudly.

"Hey! Get off my you creep!" She bellowed. Ellee made no effort to get off of her favorite person, but only adjusted herself onto Lillay's right arm, hugging it tightly. Lillay's eyes teared up from the pain. "Ellee! My arm! Get the mother-ffff-fudge off of me!"

Her cousin swiftly jumped up due to excessive heat coming from Lillay's arm. She looked in shock at her arm. It was on fire! She quickly grabbed her scarf and extinguished the flame.

"Okay! Screw my no-cussing policy. What the hell was that?!" Lillay stared at her arm that was oddly not hurting from the former flame. Ellee made no effort to answer. She was clueless and scared. Her cousin randomly caught fire. Lillay shaking from anger, exhaustion and terror, growled into her scarf that completely covered her neck.

"Well, you were on fire." a deep British voice mumbled from behind the girls. Ellee looked up, terrified by the strange man that managed to appear out of nowhere. Lillay couldn't be fazed by the new man.

"No shit, Sherlock." Lillay sneered not even looking at the man. Ellee seemed to think that he looked familiar. His dark brown curls covered his head. His perfect face contorted into a look of confusion, but then faded. He raised an eye brow.

"How did you know my name?" Lillay quirked an eye brow back at the man. His eyes roamed around her, as if he was reading her life story...

Somewhere, in Ellee's mind, the gears clicked.

"Holy shiznits..."


End file.
